


Chi conduce la gara

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Charles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Charles decide di prendere le cose nelle sue mani e darsi una mossa con Max perché capisce che se non si sbriga, Daniel glielo porta via prima ancora di poterlo avere. Ma potrebbe già essere tardi perché quando va addirittura a casa sua, incrocia proprio l'australiano nel suo ascensore.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Opposti in contrasto [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Chi conduce la gara

**Author's Note:**

> siamo fra il GP del Giappone e quello del Messico, nella settimana del compleanno di Charles che viene qualche giorno dopo le questioni negative fra lui e Max, dove poi Daniel si è intromesso alla grande per cercare di riprendersi quello che al momento è il suo ex. Se si parla di triangoli amorosi nessuno è meglio di me ed ecco qua come riesco ad incasinare ancora meglio le cose. Questa volta la fic sewis non c’è, andando per ordine cronologico c’è questa prima. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/?ref=bookmarks

# CHI CONDUCE LA GARA

#  [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/38c1ed822f63a04a2cb14f03bb84398c/7adb362758ef92f6-b9/s1280x1920/724b8c3f6d5431a35065373840374c8717c02d15.jpg)

Anche se un po’ ci speravo, non mi aspettavo si facesse vivo per il mio compleanno.   
Infatti non mi delude.   
È ancora arrabbiato e ferito, conoscendo il tipo sapevo che era meglio lasciargli spazio e tempo, però non so se sia molto saggio lasciargliene troppo.   
Alla fine proprio perché è il mio compleanno, decido di andare io da lui, tanto so dove abita e diamo nello stesso quartiere. In realtà molti piloti abitano a Montecarlo e ci sono i quartieri dove puoi trovarci tutti.   
Il suo appartamento è in uno dei molti palazzi di lusso.   
Ho deciso di non farlo scappare, avevo capito grazie a Daniel che valeva la pena rischiare, che perderlo del tutto non era un’opzione contemplata. Specie perché odio perdere e lo faccio abbastanza con la Ferrari.   
Solo che a fatti è più difficile che a parole, non so bene cosa dovrei dire e come dovrei fare. So però che tocca a me e che non posso aspettare che le cose succedano.   
A questo punto suono al suo campanello sperando di non avere brutte sorprese. Max ci mette un po’ a rispondere, la sua voce seccata arriva a rispondere al secondo squillo.  
\- Chi cazzo è? - Tipico suo. Ridacchio.  
\- Charles. - Silenzio. Non so nemmeno se impreca, posso immaginare la sua faccia ma in effetti forse no. Ora come ora per me Max è un mistero perché non so cosa prova, cosa pensa, cosa spera. So che è furioso con me ed è tutto lì.   
Dopo un po’, però, sento lo scatto del portone di basso aprirsi, così sorpreso ma felice entro.   
Comincio a tremare, mi sento la frenesia salire e forse perché sono arrivato senza avere un’idea precisa di cosa dirgli.  
Non voglio perderti.  
Non sono ancora sicuro di nulla, so solo che non voglio perderti, sento che me ne pentirei, che devo provarci, devo rischiare.   
Qualcosa del genere.   
Mentre provo a farmi un discorso a mente, le porte dell’ascensore si apre anche se non so quale diavolo sia il suo piano, sto per chiamarlo quando la faccia di chi ci sta dentro mi schiaffeggia emotivamente con un sorriso largo e contagioso. Anche se questa volta il suo sorriso non mi contagia.   
\- Quinto piano. - Fa Daniel. Non dice nulla, nessuno scherzo, nessun gioco. Solo se ne va quasi saltellando.  
Da come cammina si capisce che gli sta andando alla grande con Max.   
Mi raggelo mentre capisco che devono essere tornati effettivamente insieme, anche se Max che manda via il suo nuovo fidanzato che è anche il suo ex per parlare con uno pseudo amante, mi suona strano.  
Io al posto di Daniel non me ne sarei andato.   
Ma se fosse qua in qualità di amico, avrebbe fatto qualche battuta. Mentre ora se ne è andato, ma era felice.  
Resto totalmente impietrito davanti alle porte che si richiudono, ebete le riapro, metto la mano in mezzo e le tengo aperte, ma non ci salgo ancora. Non so che fare.   
Che cazzo ci vado a fare, ormai?  
Evidentemente Daniel è arrivato prima e ha saputo approfittare.   
Fanculo cazzo.   
‘Ti sei perso?’  
Un suo messaggio mi riscuote. Guardo il cellulare e mi mordo il labbro.  
Vuole parlarmi o mi avrebbe cacciato, ma non mi ha cercato per primo. Beh è normale, se uno è arrabbiato vuole essere cercato. Ci sta.   
Non ci sta che faccia andare via un amante per un altro.   
Titubante e confuso decido di andare anche solo per fare chiarezza una volta per tutte su noi tre, perché così non posso continuare.   
Quando la sua faccia da schiaffi mi accoglie in casa, mi sale l’ondata rabbiosa imprevedibile tanto per me quanto per lui. Così stringo le labbra ed entro come una furia indicando il basso.   
\- Che significa? - Faccio sostenuto come se fosse lui a dovermi spiegazioni e non io.   
Max mi fissa meravigliato.   
\- Come? -   
\- Daniel! Che significa? - non sta andando come progettato. Non che l’avessi progettata molto. Ma comunque immaginavo qualcosa di diverso, invece come sempre Max mi manda fuori di testa e non mi controllo.   
\- Sei venuto a rompere il cazzo? No perché puoi andartene! - sto per dargli un pugno, ma mentre me ne accorgo mi copro la faccia e sospiro, sembro un pazzo. Ho i nervi a fior di pelle. Io per lui ho messo in discussione tutto me stesso, lui invece a parte che mettermi fretta, mi ha fatto solo incazzare. Poi passo io per lo stronzo.   
\- Abbiamo sempre parlato di me e di cosa sono, di cosa provo, di cosa voglio... abbiamo sempre detto che devo capire me stesso e che mi serve tempo per vedere cosa fare con te. Ma per un momento parliamo di te, vuoi? - A questa frase sparata come se lo stessi insultando, sia pure con un tono forzatamente calmo, lui rimane sorpreso. Questo non se lo aspettava di sicuro.   
\- Io... di me? - Mi sa che ho appena azzeccato qualcosa con lui. Vedo lo stupore nei suoi occhi, penso che nessuno gli abbia mai chiesto una cosa del genere. Credo che per suo padre fosse sempre trasparente, del resto. Io non lo posso capire perché sono stato fortunato, col mio avevo uno splendido rapporto, poi è morto.   
\- Sì, di te! - Faccio ancora più deciso, le mani ai fianchi, un passo avanti verso di lui nel suo splendido salotto ordinato da qualche governante, suppongo. - Cosa provi, cosa vuoi? Per esempio da me e da Daniel. Cosa cazzo... quali cazzo sono i tuoi sentimenti, le tue aspettative, i tuoi fottuti desideri? -   
Incalzo mentre mi rendo conto di averne di cose da chiedere.   
\- Perché lo vuoi sapere ora? - Fa lui mentre cerca di nascondere il suo panico e prende tempo.   
\- Perché cercavo di capire me stesso, mi sono detto che voglio rischiare anche se non sono sicurissimo, perché non voglio tagliarti fuori dalla mia vita dopo averti avuto dentro in qualche modo... ma poi vedo Daniel che sembra di nuovo il tuo ragazzo e mi chiedo che cazzo perdo tempo a capire me stesso se a te non fotte un cazzo di me, se sono un passatempo, se mi metti fretta così solo per torturarmi, per hobby? - Max si ritrova aggredito da me come tipicamente succedeva fino a qualche tempo fa, lo incalzo ancora e mi ritrovo ad andargli davanti annullando la distanza fra noi. A questo punto mi guarda spalancando gli occhi ed esasperato, quasi non respirasse nemmeno, esplode spingendomi.   
\- E mi lasci rispondere o vuoi fare tutto da solo, cazzo? - Grida furioso. La cosa mi manda in bestia e torno esattamente dove ero e lo spingo a mia volta. Il nostro tipico modo di comunicare, forse siamo più bravi a spintoni ed insulti che altro, per questo non stava andando bene.   
\- Parla cazzo! Perché mi hai fatto impazzire, mi hai fatto mettere in discussione, dopo venti anni pensando di essere etero mi ritrovo attratto da un ragazzo e arrivo al punto di voler provare una relazione anche se non ne sono sicuro ed io i rischi così odio correrli perché se poi va male... se poi va male io... io non sopporto perdere le persone a cui mi lego, io non posso ancora, cazzo! - Ma non va come pensavo, perché oltre a dire troppo, finisce che la voce si spezza e le lacrime stanno per uscire, così do un calcio al suo tavolino basso in mezzo al salotto che quasi si ribalta. Mi volto, stringo le mani sui fianchi e concludo con un rabbioso: - Vaffanculo! -   
Perché mi tira fuori sempre troppo? Ogni volta succede, cazzo! E per lui non è lo stesso, ero solo un passatempo. Può tornare con Daniel senza battere ciglio, per lui io non sono un cazzo!  
Le sue mani mi afferrano, sto già per alzare il pugno, per tirarglielo dritto sul muso, ma invece mi abbraccia ed è più veloce e forte di me.   
Lotto un po’, ma poi abbandono il viso contro il suo collo, la sua mano sui miei capelli corti ed i nervi che erano esplosi dalla tensione, scemano e si rilassano.   
\- Non è vero che non me ne frega nulla. È solo che se è a te che non fotte e poi io mi innamoro... non intendo passare un’altra volta quello che ho passato con Dani... e così ci penso mille volte prima di lasciarmi andare con qualcuno...e voglio che tu sia sicuro, ma che ti sbrighi perché non c’ho palle di aspettare, odio aspettare, detesto proprio... - Finalmente Max parla. Parla di sé, di cosa vuole, di cosa prova.   
\- Cosa provi per Daniel? Cosa fai con lui, cosa sta succedendo? - Chiedo spedito sollevando la testa.  
Ha il potere di farmi dire cose che nemmeno sapevo di pensare e provare, per questo mi sto ossessionando con Max. Per questo so che è speciale. Ma ho il terrore che poi posso perderlo e se succede io... io non posso sopportare ancora di perdere chi amo.   
Lui mi guarda smarrito e si stringe nelle spalle, poi con la più disarmante sincerità, risponde:   
\- Io lo amavo tantissimo... - Noto il passato, ma noto anche che si sta quasi scusando.   
\- E non riesci ancora a farne a meno? - ho bene in mente il suo ‘vinca il migliore’. Daniel sta cercando di riconquistarlo e ci sta riuscendo bene, temo.   
Max alza le spalle e si scioglie da me, mi dà la schiena e sistema distrattamente il tavolino, rimane di spalle e fissa il vuoto pensandoci.   
\- Non lo so, ci siamo riavvicinati, era una cosa senza impegno, solo sesso e divertimento... e poi sei arrivato tu ed ho pensato che potesse diventare qualcosa di bello, che ne valesse la pena. Ma poi mi hai fatto stare di merda e lui è sempre ancora l’unico in grado di guarire le mie ferite. - Ferite.   
Lo fisso, o meglio fisso la sua nuca biondo scuro.   
Ne deve avere molte anche lui per i modi che ha ed io non mi sono mai interessato a lui, ci ho provato ma forse non abbastanza da spingerlo a dirmi tutto e a diventare il suo rifugio. Quando sta male, resta Daniel la sua cura.   
Io sono lontano anni luce. Mi sento inferiore. Faccio un passo indietro mentre mi rendo conto di star correndo una gara che forse non posso vincere.   
Max si volta al mio silenzio e mi vede così, in ritirata quasi.   
\- Lui vuole tornare con me, tornarci seriamente. Io l’ho tenuto sospeso dicendo che mi serviva tempo. - Mi aggrotto sorpreso di sentire le parole che gli ho detto io.   
\- Perché? - Chiedo sorpreso.   
\- Perché speravo ti decidessi... - Sorride con aria imbarazzata, di scuse quasi. - Ti ho messo pressione perché lui la metteva a me e... - Si gratta la nuca e guarda altrove, mentre io capto la questione, il nodo importante. Gli torno davanti e lo obbligo a fissarmi.   
\- Stai dicendo che se io mi decidessi a stare seriamente con te... tu sceglieresti me sopra Daniel? - Max arrossisce, è la prima volta che lo vedo imbarazzato davvero nel profondo. Vorrebbe evitare questa conversazione anche se ha fatto di tutto per averla. Forse pensava di poterla gestire senza scoprirsi del tutto.   
\- Volevo avere quell’opzione. -   
\- Me o Daniel? - Alza le spalle.   
\- Sono il solito stronzo, eh? - Continua a massaggiarsi il collo e la nuca, si deride e vorrebbe metterla sul piano della comicità per sdrammatizzare, ma io gli prendo il viso fra le mani e gli tolgo la voglia di scherzare.   
Il bacio è improvviso e appropriato, lui non respira, mi lascia aprirgli la bocca con la mia, lascia che la mia lingua trovi la sua, lascia che la lotta ci divori, ci risucchi mentre le sue mani si posano sui miei fianchi e affondano come se si aggrappasse a me e a questa sensazione.   
Forse non siamo ancora arrivati al nostro punto, forse è lui quello confuso e voleva che almeno uno dei due fosse sicuro. Forse siamo davvero molto più simili di quello che avessi mai pensato.   
Mentre ritroviamo una sorta di pace e il bacio si quieta, ci separiamo e con una sicurezza allucinante, gli dico piano ed intensamente:   
\- Voglio una storia vera con te, con tutti i rischi e gli annessi. Voglio impegnarmi davvero con te. - a Max brillano gli occhi, sorride e torna a baciarmi ma con più delicatezza.   
\- Adesso ho tutto quello che mi serve per decidere. - Dice poi mettendo le mani sul mio petto.   
Non ha ancora scelto, non sa ancora con chiarezza chi vuole fra me e Daniel, ma sa che Daniel fa sul serio e voleva capire quanto lo fossi io. Ora che lo sa, deciderà.   
Perché alla fine non è mai stata una scelta mia, non era qualcosa che dipendeva da me, ma solo da lui. Lui mi ha illuso di essere io a condurre la gara, ma la poteva condurre solo lui. Non ne avevo idea fino ad ora e mi scoccia non avere quel potere, ma si dice che alla vita ti adatti mentre cerchi di vincerla.   
Ed io sono sempre quello che odia perdere.   
Gli bacio ancora le labbra chiudendo gli occhi mentre la morbidezza delle sue mi regalano la pace che non avevo avuto in questi giorni di merda.   
\- Mi dici solo cosa ti ha detto Daniel? - perché sorrideva in quel modo?   
\- Ha detto che non avrebbe rinunciato a me facilmente. -   
\- Sa di noi? - Gli chiedo carezzandogli il viso. Max fa la faccia da bambino imbronciato, sorrido.   
\- Sa sempre tutto di me. - Piego le labbra e annuisco pensieroso.   
\- E allora come mi ha detto domenica, vinca il migliore. - Con questo lo bacio di nuovo togliendogli il fiato, farò in modo che non si dimenticherà di oggi facilmente. 


End file.
